Interclass Debate
by Hayashi-Roku
Summary: Sora swore he'd never bring people down... Riku said otherwise, and signed him up for a debate competition. Great. M\M Soriku


Interclass Debate

It was another boring day for a lonely and bored sixteen year old Sora Hikari. He messed up his hair, doodled, slept (almost) and even texted someone once. But nothing was able to get this bored Sora's attention.

He was idly doodling on his notebook when he heard the bell ring. He jumped up from his seat and eagerly closed his notebook. He dashed out his seat, only to collide with a certain silver-haired boy.

"Wow." He smirked. "Enthusiasm overload much?"

"It's not funny..." Sora muttered under his breath, rubbing the spot on his head where he hit Riku.

Riku Thames was Sora's best friend since they were both 6. They always used the same path back home, so after a while they got to know each other. They were 'inseparable', as their mothers always put it. Riku was good athletic-wise and was above average academically speaking.

Riku extended a hand to help Sora up. Sora gladly took it and was pulled up from the wooden floor.

"So, what's your next class?" Riku asked.

"History." Sora said, lazily checking his timetable.

"Professor Ansem?" Sora gave a curt nod. "Ouch." Riku said.

"Well, gotta go. See ya." Riku said before running out.

With a sigh, Sora proceeded to go to the History classroom.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"An essay!" Sora whined to Kairi.

Kairi Auburn(With, ironically, auburn hair) was a transfer student from Traverse Town. When Kairi first arrived, she was constantly bullied. One day, Sora stood up to the bullies. When he was quickly knocked down, Riku helped him. Of course, everyone knew about Riku's athletic abilities. The bullies ran away quickly. Since then, the three have been close friends. Kairi was what you would call a 'nerd'. She constantly got top 3 in the class.

"Well, he did tell us a few weeks ago about it, saying we were going to do an essay about the history of Agrabah..." Kairi pointed out.

"Sure," Sora said under his breath, "because I listen to everything that old bastard says."

Kairi shrugged. "Well, at the very least, it's lunch now!" She attempted to cheer him up.

They both eagerly headed to the cafeteria with empty stomachs and a big appetite.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_One very satisfying lunch later..._

"Well, gotta go!" Kairi shouted to Sora.

"Right, bye!" Sora replied.

Next up on his list was Advanced Chemistry.

'Oh, the joy...' Sora said to no one in particular.

Sora honestly wondered sometimes when he would ever use skills like this. When would he need to tell people the half-life of Uranium, or the neutron number of Helium?

The only reason he took Advanced Chemistry was because he was good at chemistry, not because he enjoyed chemistry.

See, at Destiny Islands, school was run... differently.

After your first year, you were required to take at least 3 Advanced levels of a subject. You were allowed to choose more, but no one really did. This was mainly because of the immense workload given. Most of these choices were also based on friendship: Advanced classes had different time slots than normal classes.

Of Sora's 8 classes (History, Maths, Biology, Physics, English, Chemistry, Geography and Physical Education) he chose 3 Advanced subjects. Maths (Riku AND Kairi), Chemistry (Because he was good at it) and lastly, Physics(Kairi).

Kairi, being the oh-so-perfect one, took Advanced for Biology, Maths, English, Geography and also Physics. Sora always wondered about Kairi's sanity.

Thinking about all this, he entered the classroom.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor Vexen (Which Sora always thought of as the stereotypical pedophile.) called out.

"Today," he continued. "We will be learning about macromolecules."

"Can anyone tell me what a macromolecule is?"

He saw a few people put their hands up.

"Tidus?" Professor Vexen gestured to a blonde boy with his hand put up.

"A macromolecule is a molecule that is..."

And for the second time that day, Sora allowed his mind to wander.

Professor Vexen didn't really pay much attention to the class anyway.

XOXOXOXOXO

The final bell.

One of the best sounds heard in school life.

It was certainly one of Sora's favourite sounds, especially during Advanced Maths.

This peculiar sound was like an alarm to Sora; It was a sort of sound that made him go nearly hyperactive.

He grabbed his things and hurried to his locker. (Which he shared with Riku).He hurriedly put all his things in and dashed out the school gate, meeting Riku there.

"You ready?" He asked Sora.

A quick nod was all Sora had to do before the both of them took off from school.

On the way back, Riku asked Sora.

"Hey Sora, did you see what was on the bulletin board today?"

"Nope." Did Riku honestly expect Sora checked the notice board every day?

"Well, there's gonna be a debate competition held in our school for the sixteen year olds , and I was thinking maybe we cou-"

"Save it, Riku." Sora (rudely) cut him off. "You know how much I hate debates."

"Fine..." Riku grumbled.

Was that... was that guilt? Sora felt a sort of feeling rising in his chest. It wasn't a feeling that gripped his heart like when he saw the boys bullying Kairi. It was more of a... shadow over his heart, telling him he should just directly apologise to Riku and tell him he would LOVE to join.

_But no_, Sora told to himself. _You won't do that. This isn't one of those debates in class. You'll embarrass yourself in a BIG way. Remember that last time?_

Sora mentally flinched. The memory of it was still raw and fresh in his mind.

But he still felt so guilty. To make matters worse, the rest of the journey back home was in complete, awkward silence.

So he was really glad when Riku said "Well, see you tomorrow."(Riku lived a street away from him.)

"Yeah." He called back, then proceeded to go home with the shadow unwavering.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXO

' _And so, Jafar the II was put down by his citizens in the 4th and final revolt during the late 1970s, ending the Gatrean period(1956-1979) of Agrabah and the next king, Aladdin, took over and started the Lirreal period(1979-Now) of Agrabah.'_

Sora finished writing the final sentence of his History essay. He was pretty satisfied with the seven paragraph, two page long History essay. That was his last piece of homework for the day and he always loved the feeling he got when he finished a massive amount of homework.

Doesn't everyone get that feeling?

He needed to think, however, about... some things.

That shadow was still lying there. It felt so overshadowy, if that's even a word.

He wanted to join but he knew he would just drag them down. And he hated that.

When he was a child, he wasn't the most fit person. (Nor was he now) In PE, he would constantly let down Riku's team. Eventually he was shunned by Riku's friends.

He hated the feeling. He could see, how every PE class, how Riku would convince his buddies to let Sora play, while Sora would insist he didn't want to. He kept telling Riku he didn't want to, but Riku didn't care what Sora said.

From then on, he swore he wouldn't bring people down ever again.

Amazingly, he hasn't.

XOXOOXOOXOXOXO

_Three days later..._

He still felt guilty.

When he brushed his teeth.  
>When he tried to sleep.<br>On the way to school.  
>Even when he met Riku.<p>

Why? Why was that shadow oh-so persistent?

Sora knew it. Knew he would regret this for the rest of his life.

But what could he do about it? It was far too late to register: Sora found out yesterday was the last day.

Either way, the assembly was coming like a storm. Sora, like the rest of the school population, hurried off to the hall.

One thing, however.

Riku... was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Kairi, on that note. Riku, he could understand. But the miss perfect Kairi? Why would she consider missing assembly?

The assembly was... usual. Speeches about something, blah blah blah.

Did you know that 10 people every year die\are injured and have to go to hospital due to biscuit related injuries?

The principal started talking about the debate. Sora gulped.

"As you know," He cleared his throat. "There has been a debate competition open to our sophomores this year."

"This competition will be held next week. 8 teams have already signed up and will compete knock out style." The principal announced.

"As most of you know, the Grand prize is 5000 munny. Now for the teams!"

"The teams are:"

"Team Lucifer with Zack Fair , Yuffie Kirasagi and Squall Leonhart!"

A burst of applause started.

"Team Sapphire with Aqua Vand, Ventus Viento and Terra Artupa!"

The applause continued.

"Team Shadow with Demyx Kitara, Luxord Laro and Zexion Libros!"

Sora felt the shadow at the back of his heart, and was trying to block it.

"Team Moogle with Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife and Namine Pinture!"

Sora definitely couldn't deny it; The shadow was growing bigger.

"Team Break with Seifer Almasy, Fuujin Kamao and Raijin Puno!"

"Team Lunar with Saix Hene, Larxene Trueno and Marluxia Lule!"

_Great_ Sora thought._ Six teams down, two left. Then eternal guilt._

Why did the school have to applaud at such a dark time?

"Team Thalassa with Axel Quemar, Roxas Drite and Xion Otros!"

The shadow covered his heart. It would stay there forever, never leaving. He just knew it. Nothing could happen for this dark overcast shadow to leave his heart.

"Team Paopu with Riku Thames, Kairi Auburn and Sora Hikari!"

Except that.

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXOO

I can't believe I actually went through with this idea from "Changed".

Review!

Signing off-

Roku~


End file.
